Avatar: The Lost Chapters
by annecrystal
Summary: A place where all elements were in harmony,burnt to the ground,leaving children to live and fend for themselves. among them four kid will lead,training&waiting for the day they will take their families back.10 years later, the Avatar team arrives.TRAILER
1. TRAILER

o0ATLC0o

**T R A I L E R**

**_In a world of peace and harmony,_**

shows a beautiful meadow of flowers blowing in the wind,

a family all laughing and having a good time.

a boy and girl play with each other, fades.

**_One unlike any other,_**

shows a little girl spreading her arms like wings, pretending to fly

above them are butterflies and mythical creatures in the sky.

"Hahaha, look!" fades,

shows a sabretooth mooselion and then it roars.

**_One village where all hope,_**

shows a village where benders of all kinds

getting along and talking, all wearing their elemental colors

of red green blue and yellow orange, fades

shows a group of children playing together

**_..was to fight together,_**

shows a lady sandbending, fades

shows a man waterbending, fades

shows a man bending lightning in the rain, fades

shows a woman kicking a rock out of the ground

and then shooting an arrow into the sky.

**_...as one._**

shows the arrrow still shooting through the sy shoot bunch of others

following behind it, landing into the ground, all but one.

"We train as one.."

"HA!" all the benders say as they shoot full blasts of their elements at once.

"..and we will fight,"

"HA!" show the benders alligned and shooting their elements again.

"...AS ONE!"

**_Until one fateful night.._**

shows a man running in the distance, a firebender lights his hands on fire,

"They're here."

shows a man and woman going their seperate ways

from their children, a boy and a girl.

"Protect each other."

**_All hope..._**

shows the girl trying to fight a firebender but he pushes her

down by the head and almost strikes her with fire.

her brother steps in front of her, fades

shows the boy with his sister on his back running from the firebenders,

suddenly he trips and falls, dropping his sister,

fades.

**_...was to be lost._**

shows the boy getting up and sees his sister and he crawls to her,

they try to grab each others hands but someone grabs her brother

and carries him away.

"Give me back my brother!" the girl stumbles onto her feet,

sees the man disappear into the crackling fires and ashes along with her brother.

the girl gets hit and sends her to the ground as a mans hand sets ablaze.

**_What would you do,_**

**shows a boy in an iceberg, his eyes closed, the sound of a heartbeating.**

fades and shows the firebender being sucked into the ground.

a boy grabs the girl by the hand and runs, fades

shows a group of children, scorched with dirty clothes stained in ashes, scared.

"They burned our home, they took our family..." a small chubby boy cries.

"...we have no food. What are we going to do?"

**_If your whole life,_**

**shows the boy's face with an arrow tattoo on his head,**

**there is another heartbeat,**

"We'll protect ourselves, and fight." a boys voice says.

"How do we do that?" the boy sobs.

"Bending."

**_All of your hopes and dreams,_**

**shows the boys arrow beginning to glow**

shows the girl training with the red haired boy, the muscular boy, and

another with blue marks on his face.

"We'll use everything that our parents taught us..." a boys voice says.

shows the group of children doing martial arts moves, the four kids in the front.

"Everything they've shown us.."

as they grow older they are still training, and practicing.

**_And everything you lived for..._**

**shows the boy's eyes beginning to open and the iceberg begins to crack,**

**the heartbeat comes faster and faster.**

ashows a masked fingure jumping out of dark shadows landing on his feet,

crossing his arms with two others at his side, taking out their weapons, fades

shows a big muscley shadow jumping out of some trees and punches the ground as he lands,

shows two other teens come out, and one more jumps and lands on the muscley figures shoulders. fades

shows a girl figure getting out a bow and arrow.

**_...depended on one._**

**shows the boy's eyes fully open and the iceberg breaks,**

**the heartbeat stops.**

"I wanna be a firebender too," a girls voice.

"There's no way, , its impossible for any bender to master two elements at once."

shows a group of kids laughing at her as she walks off.

"What you speak of is the Avatar," shows an old man speaking to the girl.

"Avatar?"

"He is known as the master of all four elements."

**_Prepare yourselves,_**

"Alright Aang, show us what you've got!" a little girl says annoyingly.

shows the boy bending water from the ocean, and then blowing it into the air shooting it at

a dark haired boy who began to firebend.

shows a watermelon falling to the ground and feet starting to run.

**_For the excitement,_**

"Find the Avatar, and you will find your answer," the old man's voice echoes.

shows a masked girl figure sneaking into the forest. Zuko cracks his knuckles and does some movements.

"Brace yourselves..HAA-KIYAH!" bursts of flames come from his feet and he summons it into lightning.

"Whoa," the girls voice whispers.

"Alright Aang, show me what you've got."

The girl loses her balance, shows the girl backing away as Aang and the others approach her,

but then looks at Aang in shock.

"Avatar."

**_Bonds will be tied,_**

"They burnt our homes to the ground and took our loved ones away from us.

We need your help Aang," a boy dressed in blue with marks on his face says.

shows Toph being chased by flying creatures

"I can't see them! Zuko, Aang!"

"Toph!"

shows a girl jumping out of nowhere and shooting one with a giant rock boulder.

"Yea! Two points! Hahaha."

"Huh?" Zuko looks at the masked girl, fades

"Names Lien."

"I, like her!" Toph says happily throwing hands in the air.

"GAAH!" shows Sokka ducking and a a boy attacking using sandbending,

"Hey, thanks."

"No problem."

**_Enemies will develop,_**

"They call themselves the Black Mantis. They won't stop at anything to get what they want,

and to have what they need."

"What do they want?"

"What they want, is a war," Lien flicks a stick into a fire

"And what they need... is you, Aang." fades

"They say they are also after a thing called the_ Pale Lotus_..." Lien says confusingly, looking at everyone.

"What is that?"

**_Feelings will change,_**

"You're only being seen the way you want others to see you," Zuko leans into a girl

"..but I can see right through you, your special." fades

"Toph?" Sokka sat down beside her, wiping the tears off her face, fades

shows a red haired boy watching Zuko and Lien from far, clenching the wall with his fists

shows the boy with the blue markings laughing around with Lien

"Toph! Hey I-" Aang walks towards Toph, Katara walks in before he can finish

"Aang! I've been looking everywhere for you! I need to talk to you.." she says.

**_Secrets will unfold,_**

"We need to define who you really are," a dark man sitting on a chair, a masked boy

dressed in dark armor approaches the group, bright yellow fire blasting all the surroundings

pushing everyone to the ground, Lien's eyes widening

"No." she whispers, fades, a shadowy figure approaches her extending his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zuko asks Lien, she snaps out of her transe

"Huh- Yea..yea.." everyone watches her carefully.

"Pale Lotus," someone whispers.

**And sacrifices, **

"GO, go! Now, I'll be fine!" Lien says to Toph, walls crumbling from around them,

holding up a wall from under as its trying to close up.

"AHHHHH! NO! Let me go!" Zuko falls to the ground breathless, fades

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" the red haired boy punches the wall vigorously, leaning his hand on

the wall, you see tears falling from his face.

"TOPH! What are you doing!?! TOPH!!" a boys voice yells, a rumbling noise in the distance suddenly stops.

**_Will be made._**

shows a person turning their back and walking away from the others,

"I will face them, and they will pay."

shows hands letting go of each other,

a shadowing figure extends his arm out towards someone

"Goodbye."

lightning strikes the ground, rain falls.

"NOOOO!"

**AVATAR: THE LOST CHAPTERS.**

COMING SOON

to internet servers near you.


	2. Path of Harmony, prologue

**AVATAR: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

Prologue

**Path of Harmony**

The skies glowed with a light blue, the sound of distant hawklions flapping and roaring in the distance, as the wind made the fields of multiple flowers dance, showing various beautiful colors swaying with the breeze, and the clouds floating slowly through the daytime skies. The sound of distant laughter could be heard, of children playing in the distance. All having fun, pretending to fly along the sides of the hawklions and the sabretoothed-wolfdragon. All who bore their own elemental clothing, which bore their families' crest symbols, yet they all still played in a peaceful harmony.

Among them, was a boy and girl. The boy had dark fair hair somewhat scruffed, and eyes that gleamed an amber yellowish color, and the girl who had fair dark brown hair and were held together in two somewhat low pigtails that started at the nape of her neck, with some light browned locks that stream on her sweating face, and over her light green eyes. It was so hard to believe that the two were actually brother and sister.

The girl laughed happily, as she chased the other boys across the field of flowers. They were playing some sort of game that they pretended to play some roaring creatures, that roamed across the land, a making the roaring sounds that the strange creatures had made. The one dark haired boy just sat in the middle of the field, eyes closed and hands clasped together, the wind brushing his hair across his face.

"Keung!" the boy's sister's voice called out as the group of kids ran unintentionally and piled on top of Keung, interrupting his small session. The laughter stopped, as the sister and the boys had all seen the dogpiled Keung at the bottom. They all looked at each other for a moment, not making any sound. as they heard him breathe in a deep breath. They all stopped moving, a small muscular big boy propped out of the pile facing the girl who began to laugh at the silly boy.

"Hahahaha, Gou!" she covered her mouth as she continued laughing happily.

"LIEN!" he screamed as he jumped out of the pile, as the other children toppled all over each other. He got got up and began to chase the girl as she got up and screamed and laughed.

All the boys looked at each other, and then at Keung, and before long all of them were laughing and playing along again. The two siblings, Keung and Lien having fun and chasing one another. The sound of a soft whistle could be heard and all of the children stopped, looking in one direction.

Gou had the girl Lien on top of his shoulders as he pretended to be a monster lifting her from the ground, roaring his childish roar. Instantly stopping at the sound of the whistle. It was some kind of calling that they were all used to. Lien looked down at Gou and laughed again, setting herself onto his shoulders as he ran swiftly behind the others.

As they arrived with the others. the sun was peaking over the mountain tops. but there was still enough light in the sky to see the surroundings that was arround the children. Small hut houses made of smooth rock with cloth doors, and flame lights. Different elemental flags hung freely side by side and at same level, two on each side of a stoned bridge that peaked across a wide river, flowing with clear blue waters surrounding the area, with a glass arch over the bridge, glimmering in the sunset.

It had been made from the soot that was left after a flame torch was of no more use, from the first benders in the village of the Pale Lotus, where all people from three of the four nations, all living together in a peaceful harmony. Knowing that they weren't able to find any air nomads for a hundred years, yet the flag of the Air element still flowed in the breeze, beside with the other three flags, right where it belonged.

The sound of voices all in complete unision could be heard. all stepping and punching at the same time, letting out bursts of battle Ha!'s and Kiyah!'s and Hiya!'s. All in front of different elemental benders not segregated from one another, but all patterned up in the same rows, still doing the same trainging movements as the other person beside them. One row of fire benders, earth, and then water, in a continuous pattern.

"We all have our own place in the world," a man's voice said loudly, he stood in front of the rows of benders who stopped all at the same time and faced him, listening to his words of wisdom, with his second hand man at his side writing down everyone he spoke, he continued.

"And we all have our own destiny carved out for us, but we have the power to change it. As this war goes on, it has reaked havoc and despair throughout the four nations, the air nomads who'd suffered one of the worst," he paused looking over all of the faces, all different elements, but all bearing the same expression, of hope and loyalty. he continued with his speech.

"Sworn to secrecy, the Order of the White Lotus has created this town, this city, this new nation, the Pale Lotus, concealing the unknown power of the Pale Lotus itself." he looked around again and went on,"Some of you say this war is not our fight to fight, but in truth, we all must do our part in this battle, and for all the innocent people who suffer outside these gates, and through our walls of glass. "

"And so I say to you, my brothers and sisters, it is in our great intention to restore balance to the world. It is in our blood and our children's, and our children's childrens'. We are a nation, where all four elements are at balance, our other brothers and sisters outside our family here are no different. They are not bad people, they just had some bad luck..." his voice trailed on, Lien and the others quietly shoved through the gatherings of people who surrounded the training, all who came to listen to the mans words.

"... Nonetheless the Fire Nation. They think their intentions are what is right for their people. But truth be told, one false move and the whole world could fall apart. Now, in the name of the Pale Lotus, there is a force that has strayed from the path of Harmony. And by that even they shall fall. It was not our intention to start another controversy, but even so, As in the way of the Pale Lotus, we train as one, and we shall fight, AS ONE!"

The crowd proudly cheered. throwing up their arms and hollering, the man had his arms crossed along his chest, with his head held high, not smiling, but with a calm face honor and respect. His long hair flowing in the breeze, along with his robes, which had a sash that bore all four nation colors.

His eyes scaled the crowd of people, and then landed on the girl who stood next to her brother. The two looked up at the man, and smiled, the man nodding and a soft smile grew on his face. Lien glanced at Keung and then at the man.

"Come on, Keung!" she said anxiously, as she grabbed his hand giggling softly.

Keung had a shocked looked on his face as she stopped instantly as they stood infront of the man, who looked down at them. Before anyone could say a word, the girl rushed to the man and gave him a huge hug, as she smiled her usual soft and light smile.

"Nice children you have, Jiao," the man beside him with an ink brush and scroll said. He had long hair braided into one. looked to be about in his late twenties. He kindly smiled as he stood up, rolling up the scroll slowly.

"They sure are, Tobi. sure are," he smile down at the girl, and motioned for the Keung to join the hug. He walked up slowly and then buried his face into the soft feeling of the hug and his sister and father.


	3. Chapter One

**Avatar: The Lost Chapters**

Chapter One

**Dusk and Dawn**

* * *

Light peaked off the two mountains in the distance, as the wolfdragons howled softly matching the pitches of the singing phoenix hawks, their feathers glittering in the dimming sun rays. The sound of a breath, softly blending in with the wind. And then another breath, heaving softly, and slowly through the nightime winds.

Keung stood, softly his eyes closed, as he was the day before, in the field with the other kids. He was in that field again, but now alone. It was quieter, just the way he liked it when he wanted to focus. He was only six, but he trained as if he were a grown warrior. He always escaped in the dusk, when everyone was asleep, all was finally mostly silence.

_"Just breathe,"_ he thought to himself. The wind brushed his face, softly, pushing his hair into his eyes. His hands clasped together his index and middle finger pointing upward, and his others tucked into his palms. Sweat trailed from the side of his face as he stood, as still as stone. Then, he began to punch and kick, starting out fierce and then slow.

"Stronger! Faster!" he whispered loudly to himself, pushing himself to turn his fighting skills into perfection.

It was as if he were fighting invisible enemies, striking in every direction. He jumped up and kicking and punched again, landing silently onto the soft green grass. He felt the sun's light disappear above him now. the dusk and the sun was fully gone, overwhelmed by the glowing moon.

"Dusk," he said under his breath.

And with one last kick into the air, he landed, puching the ground, he thought he felt it move under his feet. He bowed as if he were with a teacher, then looked over his shoulder towards the setting sun again, and walked into the direction of the small town.

As he walked into his home, quietly pushing the clothed door away from the entrance, before he fully entered, he glanced at the glass arch that stood still over the stoned bridge. It still glistened brightly, by the light of the moon, as if it were glowing. It stood there, from what he'd learned to be hundreds of years. Way back to when the war had first started.

He walked and passed his mother and father, who slept peacefully in their wool bed, made of the sheddings of the sheep that had been raised on these lands. His mother, her dark hair, which he'd gotten from her, and pearl pink lips, like his sister had. And his father, sleeping softly beside her, he had the dark brown hair with light brown streaks, just like his sisters. He'd gotten the straight but somewhat scruffed and messy from his father.

He walked to his room, which he shared with his sister, considering the small space, but they all liked it. It gave them the cozy feeling. As he propped himself on his bed, he looked at his sister fast asleep. She was such a child, he thought. the youngest of all their friends, and the smallest compared to the rest, but it fit her. She was the childish and most active one.

"Lien.., " he smiled. as he threw himself softly on his bed, he stared at the skylight his sister tore into the roof.

It was because she thought a falling star that she'd once seen had fallen somewhere onto the earth. She thought that if you tore a hole into the roof, the next falling star would land throught the hole and onto a soft spot on their bed. _She is one silly sister,_ he thought again, as he looked at her.

The lantern had a flickering flame, glowing brightly in its place. He saw it and blew it out, looking over at his sister, still sound asleep. He spoke to her as if she were listening.

"Silly, you stayed up to wait for me again, didn't you..."

"Hahaha," he laughed as he saw her. Her mouth open slightly with some drool dripping out of her mouth. And as she breathed in a feather from her pillow would touch a part near her face and she would try swiping it away like a fly.

He looked into the night time sky again and watched as the stars began to twinkle their sparkling glow. And then he saw as one of the wolfdragon packs flew in through the skies, dancing in the moonlight. And before he knew it, the darkness had covered his eyes, and he fell asleep.

o0ATLC0o

Orange and purple sky was the scene that Lien saw once she woke. Always the first one awake at the house. It was still dark, but you could see the sun gently rising from the east. She looked to the other side of the room, and saw Keung, fast asleep. His hands behind his head, and face pointing towards the skylight.

"Man! I missed it again!" she scowled at herself, digging her hands under her pillow, as she wiped her dried drool with the other. She looked around for a moment and then wiped her hand onto her bed.

"I always miss it.." referring to her trying to always stay awake waiting for Keung to come home.

She grabbed what she was looking for from under her pillow and then slipped on her slipper shoes. She had a second thought on her mind and then slowly took them off again, and just threw them on the side of her bed, and wriggled her feet freely. She looked at her brother again and shook her head and threw her bag over her back, tiptoing past her parents and then slyly out the clothed door.

As she walked out, it was still a little dim, but there were already some people who had been awake. Some like Bong the fishermen, he fished in the late nights and early mornlngs, when it was quiet and more likely to get some bites.

"Lien, up early again I see," Bong called out as he set down his barrels of fish. She bowed back at him and looked curiously into the barrels.

"How many did you catch this time!?" she asked excitedly. She was always amazed at how he was always capable of catching the most fish. She called him the best fishermen in town.

"You know, the usual. But look here Lien, I have something for you," she looked at him curiously with a smile as he got out a glass case that held a small green looking snake fish. She set the thing she'd gotten from her pillow down and held the glass case carefully looking into the opening of the bowl.

"Its green! My favorite color! What is it...?" she studied it with a puzzled look on her face, as she watched it swim its body, flowing with the water as if it were dancing.

"It's a baby elemental Wolfdragon. I found it swimming in the river. It was all by himself, the little guy was following me wherever my boat went! I think you should take care of him for me," Bong smiled kindly. His small pandamonkey was crouched onto his shoulder, as it stared into the bowl Lien had in her arms.

"He's a bit feisty, but I think the great Lien can manage that just fine, can't you?"

"I'll do the best I can Uncle Bong! I promise!" she exclaimed, as she carefully placed the bowl into her bag, it fit perfectly, as she picked up her belongings and slowly walked on.

It wasn't long before she'd reached the field of flowers again. She slowly took the glass bowl out of her sack and placed it in front of her. She layed on her stomach for a moment and then stared at it. She wondered what she should name it, what stuff she could do with it. She got all curious again and reached her finger into touch it.

Instantly, the wolfdragon pounced on her finger and chewed at it aggresively. Lien wasn't angered or scared. She yanked her hand out of the bowl and placed it in her mouth, still looking at the small creature. It did look angry and somewhat vigorous, but she didn't blink.

"You are a feisty boy aren't you," she said jokingly as she took her finger out of her mouth,"Don't worry, I can be feisty too! Rawr!" she bit her teeth together and made faces and growling noises. "See?" she looked at the wolfdragon again. It looked kind of puzzled but Lien wasn't surprised. She just giggled a little and then looked at the item she'd gotten from under her pillow.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." her voice trailed off as she unrolled the scroll. She'd found it in one of the secret shelves that was built in the stoned walls of their house. She knew that it was a scroll of some movements, so she came out everytime at dawn to practice. She looked down and then began to copy the stances that were drawn onto the page.

"Hmmm," she lifted her arms into the air so her body made a T and then switched her feet to bend a little and one arm began to sway towards the other and then again with the other arm. She'd been practicing it for a while, but nothing seemed to happen. She'd thought she felt a sudden burst of energy that came through her fingers, but nothing. It was probably the tiredness and frustration.

She suddenly dropped her arms and looked through the scroll again, tried all the other stances in it. Copying what the other drawings were doing. She stopped and then looked at it once more. _An idea!_ she thought. She began to mix up all of the movement, and then make them into a combo of fighting moves, like she'd seen at the trainings with all the other benders. They were multiple punches and kicks that were put together to form a single move.

She began to add fierceness and strength into the swaying arms and then then some kicks. The wolfdragon had been watching her doing the movements before. And so it looked as if it were dancing in the water again. Lien kept adding more and more energy into her fists and legs, and suddenly, she felt the ground around her move a little. She looked up into the sky and then at the wolfdragon. It was still dancing in the water.,and she saw a small dent in the tree appear in the direction she was kicking and punching. She looked at the creature again.

"Did you do that?" she said still in her punching stance, she didn't know what it was exactly.

The wolfdragon danced in its placed and span in a spiraling circle. And then all of a sudden a peace of earth from in front of the glass came hurtling at her. She fell to the floor carefully dodging the blow, and then looked at the wolfdragon again.

"You're an Earthbending wolfdragon!" she exclaimed shockingly, she grabbed the scroll and then ran towards him. It jumped out of the bowl and breathed out a small flame of fire that suddenly went out once it hit the water again. "Huh?" she saw that and had a confused look on her face.

"What..." she looked down at the scroll again and then at the wolfdragon. She really did need to think of a name for it. And then a click went in her mind, _Maybe these are really bending moves..._, she thought slowly. She always wanted to be a bender, one of the reasons she'd always come out to practice.

She then stood up and looked at the wolfdragon again, and bowed. She threw punches and kicks, looking at her side, and the wolfdragon was moving as well. She thought this was a really amazing discovery, she'd made a new friend too. She looked over and started to see how the wolfdragons movements were all so aggressive at times but then gentle, as if it were listening through the waters, through the glass, and into the ground.

"Okay," she breathed and got back into her horse stance, the stance she'd known most Earthbenders used, and then switch into tiger stance.

She began to copy the ways and then she felt something, A flash of energy through her feet, a tingline feeling surged through her ears and then into her hands. With her eyes closed, she didn't want to see any disappointment if any were to happen, each flying punched that surged out of her hands, the feeling of strength and power in her fingers, and she pointed one palm towards the ground, clenched, and the other with the index and middle finger into the sky. And a circle of small pieces rock rose from the ground and into the sky, landing into the ground again. She peeked one eye open and then looked at the tree in front of her, twelve dents creating an even bigger circle in the heart of the tree.

She walked towards the tree and placed her hand in the middle of the circle, She thought that she could actually hear the beating of the tree's heart itself. As she looked up, she spoke to the wolfdragon again, with her hand still placed on the heart of the tree.

"I know your name now," she said softly as the sun began to rise its rays beating down onto her sweating face, and the wind brushing her air into face as she let out a small smile.


	4. Chapter Two

**AVATAR: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

Chapter Two

**One In the Same**

* * *

Lien ran happily towards the town, with the wolfdragon baby slithering itself over her right shoulder. It still didn't seem to be at all close to her, but it did seem to enjoy the views and freedom of the world outside its small fishbowl. Its fierce eyes glaring forward as the air crashed onto his scaley skin.

"Enjoying the breeze, huh." she panted a small breath as she continued, "Ryuho."

He let out a small growling roar and then a spark of flame came through his mouth. Lien felt the small warm heat feeling against her cheek and then looked at Ryuho strangely. She knew that all dragons were firebreathers, but an Earthbending firebreather? How weird, how she saw it doing a kind of dragon dance and jump out of the water and spin a flame wheel out of the bowl like before.

She walked into the village and saw how more people were up and about. As she walked on, she bumped into a boy, with hair like her brother's, but had some blonde at the tips. He turned around and smiled at Lien. He was a year older than her, a year younger than her brother. It was as if he and her brother were best friends. He'd also been one of the boys she was playing with the other day.

"Leon," she said to the unexpected run in,"Uh..hi," she sratched the back of her neck and looked away, then remembered about her new friend Ryuho, who still remained on her shoulders.

They also trained together on the good days, all three of them, along with her best friend Gou. But at most times, her and Gou would be the ones who would do the silly things that got all of them out of focus. Gou was the calm and zen one out of all four of them. But when training was over, Leon and Keung would go to watch the trainings with their fathers, and Gou and Lien would do some other stuff with their other friends,

"Oh, Lien. Hey, they weren't kidding when they said you always woke up really early," he said surprised,"Almost as early as Bong," His eyes trailed to her side, as Ryuho peaked his fierce eyes at him.

"A wolfdragon baby," he said somewhat interested. reaching he hand to try and touch it.

"Oh, I wouldn't..um-" she stopped as Ryuho snapped his fangs towatds Leon's hand, as he pulled it back.

"Oh, hahaha, He's a fierce guy," he laughed playfully. Lien nodded and smiled. It was kind of weird, because even though he was her brother's best friend, they'd never really talked that much, had a real conversation. Well, until that moment.

"Hahah, yea, he is," she replied.

"Well, does he have a name?" he said still studying the wolfdragon as it glared back with his rage filled eyes. She wondered why it always looked so mad and enraged all the time.

"Ryuho," she said, looking to her shoulder at Ryuho who still glared at Leon. She stopped her pondering and then switched to Leon,"Why are you up so early today?"

"My dad is helping out Sefu Jiao with something. I usually go with him, but today they needed to do something, so I didn't really need to be there, and so here I am," he shrugged his shoulders slowly and then finally switched his gaze from Ryuho to Lien.

"Oh, thats cool," she said casually walking forward, towards the direction of her house,"I guess I'll go and tell Keung," she walked on, suddenly noticing Leon following beside her. She looked at him for a moment and then looked back with a crazy look on her face.

After sometime of walking, the two became entranced into a conversation. With a share of laughs and pointing at each other, which may have indicated some common interests. As they reached the clothed door of the household, she pushed it to one side and entered with Leon behind, both were laughing at a joke that had been shared.

As the stepped inside, the most amazing scent of food filled the air, and Keung appeared hearing the voices from the enterance. He was freshly bathed, with his wet and straight hair, shining with the glints from their window reflecting the sun.

"Hahah, really? Thats so cool-" Lien and Leon still in their conversation, she noticed Keung and smiled,"Hi Keung!" she walked towards him and then passed, giving a hug to her mother, and jumped onto the dining table and sat, dangling her feet.

"Hey, Keung. Your sister's pretty cool," he said as they were about to walk out, tuning into their own conversation. Then Keung noticed the thing on her shoulders.

"Hey Leo," he paused,"What.." he pointed to Ryuho.

"His names Ryuho," Lien and Leon said together.

"Uncle Bong gave him to me, isn't he cool," Lien put her finger towards its mouth before she snatched it back before it snapped its fangs. "Hey!" she whispered softly.

"He's not our uncle," Keung replied, looking over his sister, studying Ryuho. Lien looked up at him and then shook her head.

"But to me he is! He's family, like we're all family. In this nation, we all want peace and balance in the world. like what Dad said. We're one in the same. Right Mom," she looked over at her mother who was stirring up some food in a pot, creating the smell.

"Of course sweetie," she stroked her daughters hair as she continued to add more to the recipe. She smile and looked over at Keung and stuck out her tongue. He rolled his eyes and sighed, switching back to Ryuho.

"That thing looks dangerous, be careful," he said as he walked with Leon. Ryuho used its small clawed legs to crawl down her neck as it smelled the delicious food that their mother was making. It flinched for a moment, but softened as their mother gave it a soft smile.

"Bye Leon!" she waved happily as Keung reached for the cloth. Leon stopped to turn around and smiled at Lien still waving her hand into the air.

"Hey, call me Leo," he said nicely. Lien smile back as she wriggled her feet again, her hand dropping to her side. Keung shook his head and let the cloth fall, as Leo stepped out of their home. Bong was setting up his small fish market as the two walked past him and Bo. He looked over at them and waved, Leo waved back smiling.

Keung sighed,_"One in the same huh," _he thought as he too also waved, walking towards them, he petted the Pandamonkey Bo, who's tail flowing freely, showing how truly happy it was. Keung smiled lightly and then shook Bong's hand. Leo looked at Keung and then began to speak.

"You know, you and Lien aren't that different either. You both are really dedicated to training, and you sneak out whenever time is good. Even though you guys are kind of opposites, you're still alike. You train in the dusk, Lien trains in the dawn, both times when the village is in its calm and quiet state," he said in his persuasive voice.

Keung knew about their common habits, no wonder they were brother and sister. Leo continued,"But she is kind of more fun when it comes to conversation and fun, hahaha-hey? Just saying," he had his jokingly apologetic look on his face.

"She likes playing around a lot and being around the boys more than the girls, she acts a lot like them too, that doesn't sound like me, no one in the same there," Keung said in his very nonchalant voice as he scratched Bo's chin as he sighed, tail moving happily. Leo looked at him and grunted a laugh.

"Whatever you say, hahaha," he waved at Bong and patted Bo's soft head,"Let's go."

o0ATLC0o

"Ryuho's seems mad all the time, do you think he hates me?" Lien sighed as she tried to touch him again, before he snapped at her, with his fierce growl slowly growing in his voice.

"Oh, he doesn't hate you. He just needs time to get used to us, thats all," she kissed her forehead and gave her a cup of tea that she'd made.

"Yea right, you're just saying that because your my mom!" she said, taking a sip from her tea, It tasted like mint, with a hint of honey and ginger. She licked her lips savoring the flavor as she took another sip, her eyes dazed as she fantasized with the delicious flavor. And soon enough she fell asleep.

_A warm feeling filled the room, as Lien felt the temperature rising, sweat drooped from her forehead, as she drew her head away from her arms, She'd fallen asleep on the table, there was a blanket wrapped around her. She looked around and it fell right off her. _

_Flames enflailed and crackled from every direction. The feeling of the flames swallowing her up and burning her into ashes. She fell out of her chair and tried finding the clothed door. And then she remembered Ryuho._

_"Ryuho! RYUHO, where are you? MOM?" but still there was no reply. She walked around cautiously, as bits of the roof were suddenly cracking, and instantly she knew that the whole house was falling apart. She walked wherever there was a clear path. She'd reached her parents room and peaked her head into it, Fingers shaking, and sweat pouring down her forehead. _

_"MOM?? MOM," she scream, but all she heard was crackling and the roaring of the flames. Her eyes fixed and she saw that there was no one in sight. Her hand clenched the edge of the door henge. A picture of the family burning on top of the sheep wooled bed. Her eyes watered, but she still stood firm, Letting go of the wall, she ran towards her room. _

_"Whats happening," she said to herself, dashing towards their room. The flames grew larger and larger, as she entered the room. Flames were higher, some stretched through the skylight. And she knew, there was no way out. She heard a noise coming from the flames in front, where their flame latern used to be. She was about step back when a flame blew and the door was now just a wall of flailing fire, which made her fall onto her knees._

_"Aah..-" she gasped._

_She reached her hand towards the fire and then began to crawl. Her whole body was trembling, as she hesitantly crawled towards the flame. Her eyes never left the sight of the flame, and how it danced, almost as gracefully as a simple flame flicker. She wondered why something so beautiful, could cause so much destruction. _

_She held her breath, slowly letting it out as she looked up, her hair clung to her sweating cheeks and neck. At first there was nothing but the feel of the bright flame beating at her sweating and frightened face, and out of the fire, came the face of the destruction, its shape and structure, so farmiliar to her. Her face tightened as it inched closer, but still she did not flinch clenching her fists tightly as she prepared for the strike. And then it loosened, her face softening, she saw a tear escape the figures eyes as flames escape its mouth._

_"Ryuho," she whispered._


	5. Chapter Three

**AVATAR: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

Chapter Three

**The Messenger.**

* * *

The air was humid in the room now, as Lien gasped for air, with her head lifting from her arms, she fell out of her chair. And her head hit the floor with a BANG! She rubbed both her hands onto the back of where her head hit the floor. There was a sting and tingly feeling on her arm, and when she looked, she saw Ryuho, with his teeth sinking into her skin.

"Ow..." she said slowly as she gazed at Ryuho. She blinked once as he retracted its teeth from her arm, leaving a deep bitten mark on her, and the tingling stopped.

"Did you bite me to wake up?" she asked quietly extending her arm, with the other still rubbing the back of her head. Ryuho let out a small growl, still glaring at her, with those fierce, dark ember eyes.

She stood up slowly and then noticed how his body had gotten kind of bigger. And then she looked at the pot of tea that her mother had boiled up, it was all gone, and a trail of it lead on the floor to Ryuho. Lien liften one brow up and then looked all around her. Everything was normal, no smoke or flames anywhere in sight. It was all just a dream, she sighed in relief.

"Ahhh, looks like you finished all the LaiLai tea. Mom is going to think it was me.." she sighed, reaching her arms over her head, realizing how stiff she felt.

She looked out through the window and noticed the sun directly above the horizon now. It was sometime in the afternoon. _What a long nap,_ she thought. She wasn't the type that would always dwell on things, like the past or dreams that didn't really make that much sense, and this she decided to keep this dream to herself.

Stretching her arms happily, her eyes widened at the small stinging pain that had arrived again, just instantly, she clenched her arm, as softly as possible, while she looked around the room. She pushed herself up with her legs and walked around the house, looking for the gauze that her mother would always put on them whenever there was a small bruise or incident where it was needed.

"Where is it when you need it...?!" she scowled, with an annoyed facial expression.

She looked down and her wound and saw how it looked. Two small dots that stuck out, Ryuho's fangs, followed by smaller dots, his other teeth she guessed. Her finger trailed along the stone walls, as sweat trickled down her head. The dream had seemed so real...

As she walked into her parents room, she stopped. She looked around, and her eyes landed onto the bed. The family portrait picture, perfectly hand painted by one of the villagers. Lien walked over and sat, quietly onto the bed, forgetting about the gauze, trailing her fingers down the picture. It was painted about three years ago.

She blinked once. There was her father, one hand placed onto Keung's shoulder, the other holding their mother's. Keung looked no different, with his face, no smile, but you could sense the pureness in his eyes. Her mother held her hand, with her soft angelic smile on her face. And there she was, Lien at three years old. The biggest smile on her face, and her two fingers creating bunny ears at the back of Keung's head.

She propped the picture back onto its place on a shelf to the side of the bed, and then went on to look for the gauze bandages. She looked through the wooden shelf drawers, and there she'd found the bandages.

"Yes!" she exclaimed soflty, walking back into the kitchen, and plopping herself back onto the table unwinding the roll of gauze.

"Okay so, you put it like this and..." she covered her arm, starting at her wrist and ending at an inch from her elbow. She extended her arm out towards the front of her, admiring her work.

"Nice job Lien," she gloated to herself and smiled, fixing up what was left of the roll, preparing to take it back to the room. She passed by a mirror and then stopped to look at her reflection. Her cool green clothes were wrinkled, with the sleeves evenly cut off, and a hood hanging down the back.

Even though she was small, you could see some muscle forming from her shoulders and to her elbow. She also wore some boy pants that she got as hand me downs from her brother, but she thought they were very comfortable. She enjoyed wearing boy clothes most of the time, even if they were kind of big on her.

Her two pigtails were kind of messy, but none of that really mattered to her. She didn't really depend on her appearace like most of the girls in the village, she was by far the youngest, not including the babies, but also one of the smallest. She touched a lock of her bangs with her fingers, still looking at herself.

**-flashback-**

Gou and Lien had finished a training with Leon and Keung, and so they went to get some fresh food from the LikiLao Tea Shop, as they exited out with some freshly made ice fruit. They came out happily licking their frozen ice fruit, and Gou had the biggest smile on his face.

"YUMM!" they both said together walking happily, Lien holding Gou's hand, while holding her ice fruit in the other.

As they walked on, Gou had finished his ice fruit and Lien was offering to give him hers, because she was extremely stuffed. A smile grew on Gou's face as she handed him the ice fruit but then he stopped.

"Awww, is the pigboar still hungry?" a girls voice cackled in the distance. She laughed lightly, with two other girls at her side, one stood looking away disappointedly, and the other forcefully letting out a small laugh, while eyeing them with sympathy.

A sense of hurt filled Gou's eyes as he looked down, shamefully, dropping the ice fruit to the ground. He stepped back, his feet trembling with every step, letting go of Lien's hand. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes, and then switched into anger at the sight of the laughing girl. She stepped in front of Gou, with her hands clenched tightly.

"Stop it Mari! Its not funny. Gou has muscle, you're the one who's fat and needs the exercise," she said in the most angered voice she thought of. But yet, she was still nothing compared to Mari. Lien was younger and smaller than she was.

"Oh, shut up Lien, You have nothing to do with this, we all know that your too small to fight for anyone. Your clothes show how you try to be a boy to cover up all your girl flaws," she said in the most coldest way Lien had ever heard. She stepped towards Mari, with her fists still clenched, and her teethed gritted so hard that she was going to puke.

"You- " she extened her arm to her back, preparing to punch at her, but she couldn't, she thought of her mother, and how she would react to it, and her father, him being disappointed. She couldn't, and lowered her fist down to her side.

"Oh, were you going to punch me? Hahah, you can't even let your own anger out to protect your friend, you're so small, he's so fat. Aww, is the poor baby gonna cry?" Mari cackled as she walked Lien into tripping over her own feet. Lien felt a clump in her throat, she knew her eyes were soon about to water. But she couldn't show them that they went through, no.

She got up slowly, walking forward in front of Mari, she breathed in deeply as she looked up at her. She was the same age as Keung, and most people knew that she had a thing for him too, but the one thing she thought the most obstacle, was the love he had for his little sister, Lien. She wiped her face slowly, smudging it with dirt as she looked up, gazing at Mari angrily, with her emerald green eyes, now filled with rage.

"I may be small," she paused softly, only speaking to Mari, taking in another breath,"But I have a big heart, but it's you," she saw Mari turning and smiling at the two girls at her side,"Who has no heart at all. My brother will never fall for the lights of you," she said in the lowest and coldest voice she'd never known she had. She saw Mari's smile fade, back into the cold still face she'd seen before. She stepped closer to Lien's face, her mouth meeting Lien's ear.

"You'll regret you ever said that to me," she whispered,"I will have your brother, and he will love me, and only me."

She stepped back, using all her strength and pushed Lien full force onto the ground, dust getting into her eyes and face. Her legs crouched to her sides, and her head looking to the ground. Still heavily breathing as she felt Mari's evil eyes still burning a glare at her, with her dark blue eyes. She turned and walked off.

The two girl's stood there, the one who'd looked away from her before, stepped towards her, and reached out a hand, offering to help her up. Lien looked up at her and saw into her cerrullean eyes and saw how she really did intend to help her. She could sense the sympathy in her eyes. And the other girl, the one who'd forced a laugh, slowly smiled and nodded. Suddenly a bursting voice called out to them.

"Lea, Yumi!" Mari's voice again, the two looked at each other for a moment and then at Lien, the one girl who stood their, Lea, had worried expressions in her eyes, turning to walk and looking back at the other, Yumi, who still had her arm extended.

"Yumi.." Lea said in her low voice as she looked back at Mari. Yumi's face tightened with what looked like anger and rage, who motioned Lea to go. Her hand lowered as she bent down to look over Lien's face. Lea blinked and then nodded, walking to Mari. And she heard her voice again.

"YUMI!" Mari's voice seemed really enraged and sudden. Yumi's face seemed angered and filled with rage now, taking out a small cloth and giving it to Lien as she got up, and walked slowly and angrily towards Mari.

Gou bent to Lien and reached for her with his somewhat chubby arms. She reached for them, and in the distance, came two other boys, one red haired, and the other with some blue face marks. They stopped beside Gou, the red haired boy looking at Mari and the girls walking away in the distance, his eyes gleaming with rage.

**-flashback over.-**

As Keung walked along with Leon, they walked with some other boys, one red haired and another with blue face marks and kind of grey hair. They had all came from watching the training session that the adult benders had been doing, studying the special moves. Oddly, they all held and pulled off a serious yet pure face. All with eyes that gleamed brightly in the sun.

"It was nice how they taught how to create the glass from the soot and fire. Amazing, Ryuusha you can do that with your sand bending as well," Leon's voice trailed off. The red haired boy nodded with no change in expression. The boy's responded with nodds and mumbles.

Keung and the grey haired boy looked forward and saw Lien walking with her friend Gou again. She tiptoed to pay the man, who smiled kindly and handed them a cabob of berries and fruit. As they recieved them, Lien and Gou both gave each other a huge smile and a flush peared across their faces as they each gazed at their fruit on a stick.

"YUM!" the two said at once. For a couple of kids, they were both some very heavy eaters. Lien munched happily, not caring how the fruit juiced smeared across her mouth, Keung walked towards them, watching how happily they ate their fruit cabobs. The grey haired boy laughd and was the first to wave his hands towards them.

"Hahaha, LIEN! GOU!" he ran towards them and high fived Gou as he went on eating. He looked over at Lien, who gave him a nod as she happily munched on. And then looked at him again, freeing the food from her mouth's grasp.

"Raiu!" she exclaimed, happily high fiving him and then looked at her brother and the other two boys with him.

"RYUUSHA!" she said in her loud voice, the red haired boy looked up and nodded at her with a smile.

As they all approached each other, a green dragon-like creature peaked his head out of Lien's hood. Keung stopped walking with his hands in his pockets. At first it looked at Gou and blinked, and then Gou blinked back, and it blinked again and turned into a small blinking contest.

He reached one hand out of his pocket and slowly grabbed her arm, He studied the bandages and then looked at her. The other boys looked at each other and then at Keung, all awaiting the burst of whatever he was about to say.

"What happened to your arm?" he said in a low voice, his eyes showed a little worried gleam in them.

"It's just a little accident with Ryuho, its okay-"

"Okay? Half your arm is covered in gauze!" Keung said between his gritted teeth, but Lien rolled her eyes and then looked at her brother softly. As she was about to speak Ryuho popped his head out of her hood again, and slowly crawled its way onto her shoulder, looking straight at Keung. He then jumped up its way to his shoulder and onto his head.

"H-hey! He likes you!" she said amazingly. Then she whispered,"Why doesn't he do that to me...?" looking away.

"Huh?" Keung said looking at Ryuho who was about to nap on top of his head, all the boys looked at each other and let out a small group of laughter along with Gou and Lien.

The look on Ryuho's face tightened, with all the laughter and noise disturbing his slumber, that he let out a small growl that stopped their laughter. And then he jumped from Keung back to Lien's arm, wrapping himself around the banadaged arm, trying to fall back asleep. The small pressure made the bite he gave her sting a little and so she flinched.

"Ahh, Ryuho..." she scowled between her teeth quietly, looking away from her brother.

Keung saw that and grabbed her arm swiftly but gently. The fast movement made Ryuho startled and dash back into her hood, which loosened the gauze. Lien had a somewhat annoyed and angry look on her face while she was looking at Keung. She knew that he was her older brother and he was protective of her, but there were times where the protective-ness was just a little over protective. They all looked as he slipped the gauze off, revealing a dark bite mark, a pale blue color.

"He bit you," Keung said firmly, still clenching her arm. All the other boys looked at the bruise and then at each other again. She took in a little breath and looked at Keung, who's eye never left the bruise. She drew her arm back, still looking at her brother. His grip had tightened, almost like it was turning into a hot grip, she noticed as she got her arm back.

"Its just a bite," she tried to reassure him. The place where he clenched her arm had a red mark, like a small burn, right on her wrist. "I'm sorry, Keung. I just knew you'd get mad and..." her voice trailed off, Keung looked at her, and then at his hands. He was about to reach for her when a loud gasping sound came from behind them.

A man was running, with a really frightened and tired look on his face. He was wearing clothing that they hadn't seen from their village before. _An outsider,_ they all thought. But he looked tired and helpless. As if there had been something chasing him. He passed them, and Lien followed him with her eyes. She ran to him, as he tiredly ran towards the houses.

"Hey, wait! You, mister!" She reached him with her hands on her knees and he stopped. She breathed with her head down, she looked up at him,"What are you running for? How did you come here?" the man turned to her and then bent down, touching her shoulder.

"Heed my warning. Go to your family, be safe. Go, run, hide. Away from here, they're coming," was all he said before he got up and continued running.

_Heed my warning, warning. Go, run, hide. Away from here, they're coming. Be safe. Run, hide...hide...hide.. _the mans words echoed in her mind, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at her brother. Her eyes had a little hint of fear in them, and he pulled her close to him in a protective power hug, her whole body was shaking, trembling, as he stared at the running man, running for the houses carrying the warning that they'd recieved from him.


	6. Chapter Four

**AVATAR: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

Chapter Four

**The Messenger's Message.**

* * *

All was quiet in the Pale Lotus Village, the sun still brightly shining in the afternoon skies. But little did anyone know that danger was emenant for all of them. The man was running still breathless but running. His lungs burned, and sweat trickled down his face, staining his clothes.

His breathing seemed to grow louder and louder as he reached one of the houses in the village. He was pretty sure that this was the right place. He moved the cloth from the entrance and stepped inside. The smell of ginger and onion filled the air, and a woman peaked her head from a corner, with a half expectant look in her eyes, she saw him and stopped cooking. She approached him slowly with a bowl filled with some of the soup that she'd made.

"What are you doing here?" she said softly, handing him a small cloth to wipe his face on. He did so and took one sip of soup, letting out a small breathing gasp of air as he looked at the woman, still with fear in his eyes.

"I have a messege for Jiao," he said in a low voice, he took the cloth and wiped his face. And then he looked at the woman again, now with a worried look in her eyes.

"Sakuya, they're coming. And they want the Lotus," the woman's eyes widened as she looked away taking in a deep breath, and then looking back at the man.

o0ATLC0o

As the kids walked along the path towards their houses, they all noticed how quiet everyone they past had been. Lien rode on Gou shoulders, looking around at everyone. She sensed that they all had the same worried face that the man had had when he gave them the warning. They all knew now that something was wrong.

Leon looked around and noticed that people were lunging bulks of bags and loading up their ostrich horses, like they were going away. They all still had their worried looks on their faces, Some houses looked empty, as if there was never anyone there.

"Bong!" Keung ran towards his shack, as he saw that he was packing up everything, all the fish was gone, and the shading cover was put up. Bo was curled around his shoulders sound asleep.

"Bong...what's wrong with everyone? A man came to us today and, Lien..." he seemed so confused with everything. Lien jumped off from Gou's shoulders and walked up to Bong, not in her usual happy mood. She was somewhat uneasy.

"Uncle Bong...what's happening? Why is everyone going away?" Bong stopped putting away his things and bend down to Lien.

"There's just a little trip everyone's taking. And it will take some time before we come back," he looked at her softly, with his old wrinkly eyes. Lien sniffled a little and then looked at Bo.

"Are you leaving to Uncle Bong...?" she asked sadly, she knew there would soon be tears forming in her eyes. Bong looked at Keung for a moment and then to the rest of the boys. He took in a breath and looked at Lien again.

"Its just going to be a little trip Lien. Don't worry, our paths will cross again," he said softly. Bo leaned in slowly rubbing his furry small face against Lien's. She closed her eyes and sniffled again, the tears ran down her face.

"Wh-when will you be back, Uncle Bong?" she said still with her eyes closed, there was a huge clump in her throat. as more tears spilled down her face. Bong looked at the sky and sighed softly.

"Only time will tell, young Lien," she ran into him and gave him a strong embrace and tears still ran down her face, like a whole river flow of tears.

"See you soon, Uncle Bong," she said through her tears. He hugged her back and laughed a little, she felt some water falling onto her head, she thought it was raining.

"Hahaha..I'm not your Uncle," he said softly, still hugging her. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled away from him.

"I know, but in my heart you are. We're family, no matter what," she pulled in for one last hug and then let go, Bong continued packing. As she pulled away, Keung took in a sigh and then went in for a hug from Bong, and suddenly, he was surrounded by the arms of all of his friends including Lien.

"Awwh oh! I can't hold it in anymore!" Gou cried loudly,"Here come the waterworks! I'm gonna miss you guys!" he cried loudly again. Lien wiped her face with her hands and then laughed lightly, still hugging the group.

Then, she saw the man that had been running from before, coming out of their house. She looked at him and he looked at her again. He blinked and then nodded at her, walking his way back to the archway to the bridge. She pulled out of the group hug and then walked into their home.

Keung noticed and let go, nodding at everyone and bowing at Bong, who nodded back. He walked into the house following Lien, who he saw looking at her mother. She was sitting on Keung's bed, looking like she'd been waitng for them. Their dad was there as well, standing aside from their doorway fixing his fighting gloves, the ones he'd only worn in the serious training sessions.

"My children," their mother said in a sad voice. She looked up from her hands and then motioned for them to come in. "We need to talk to you." Lien and Keung slowly walked into their room, and sat onto Lien's bed, looking with nervous eyes towards their parents.

"Your father and I are going somewhere, on a little trip," Lien remembered Bong say that he was going on a trip as well. "And no matter what happens, don't go outside."

At that point Keung's face had a very rare expression of fear. He looked down, and felt his mouth trembling slightly, and then he sensed his father's presence before him, and his head shot back up. His father's hand was on his shoulder now. And his eyes met his.

"Listen, there is danger coming into the walls of the Pale Lotus. And it is our responsibility to make sure that our village stays safe. I can't promise that bad things won't happen. But whatever you do, protect your sister," and their father's eyes fell on Lien.

She looked up from her hands and then looked at her father. There was always a sense of protection coming from him, probably where Keung had gotten it from. Her father always gave her brother the responsibily of strength and power, like she couldn't fight for herself. But deep down, Jiao knew that his daughter was a fighter, it was in her blood.

"You need to make sure nothing happens to you're sister. Protect her, and don't let anyone hurt her," Keung nodded obediently. Her father turned to Lien and then began speaking to her.

"You need to be safe, let your brother protect you. Run, and hide if you must. Don't do anything dangerous," Lien just looked at him, as if she couldn't understand what he was saying,"Don't try to be the hero, Lien. You won't know what you're doing. Its your brother's job to protect you. he has the strength and will to do it. So let him."

He looked at the both of them, and let out one last smiled and kissed them both on their foreheads. Lien took in a big breath. Her father always that she wouldn't be able to fight for herself. He'd known about the Mari incident, and some other events that they weren't so proud of. But in the end, it was Keung who would be the saviour for her, always. She thought that all her father thought of her was that she was just a cry for help waiting to be called.

She felt her nose start to flinch a little, like it always did before you cried. But she didn't bother to shed some tears, it was another sign of another cry for help, help she didn't want. So, she sucked it in and then let it out as one breath. Their father stepped softly behind and walked to the entrance, waiting for Sakuya.

"You know how much I love you," she bent down, stroking their necks softly,"Both of you," she eyed both of them with her sad eyes, but she'd managed to try and sneek a small smile onto her face.

"Thats why you have to stay together, and don't leave each other's side," she looked at Lien and wiped some of the hair out of her eyes, and then she took Keung's hand softly, looking at both of them again. Suddenly, a noise came from outside, some men's voices shouting loudly.

"Sakuya! We need to hurry, their breaking through the barrier," and their mother began to breathe louder as though she was losing air. She pulled them both into a powerful embrace and kissed them, and looked at them one last time before saying to them,

"Protect _each other_," she said to them. Lien's head looked up and then to her dad who looked at their mom again, and the two left the house without turning back. And once the cloth had closed behind them, they both felt a part of them leaving without a trace, like a part of their identity was now lost, and all they had now was each other.

_Protect each other, protect each other..._ Lien remembered her mom's last words. She knew that she needed to protect her brother, as well as he needed to protect her. He was the oldest, the smart one out of the two, _and the son of the family..._ she thought to herself. Deep inside her mind, she figured it was because Keung was the only son that their father was so distinctive and dependent on him. But she couldn't argue, he was the best brother she could ever ask for.

"Lien..." he held her hand. And then she realized that she was looking at him with teary eyes, while trying to put on a smile. There was nothing that was holding that now, she knew that he could see right through her, even when she was faking a smile. He laughed at her attempt, as she wiped her tears with her hand.

"Good," he said, and let go of her hand and looked through their skylight,"You shouldn't cry a lot, or your face will look like a dying baboon lemur for the rest of your life," he said. Her eyes widened, as she quickly tried drying her eyes, which were now puffy red, as she looked at him again. He looked back at her, and she saw the surprised looked on her face, and she could see her reflection in his eyes.

"I am turning into a dying baboon lemur! Oh no!" she ran to wash her face off and then stopped. She could he a laugh coming from Keung, and when she turned around, he instantly stopped. She blinked once and then marched back to the bed.

"It's not funny!" she said in her intimidating voice, which made Keung laugh even more. She rolled her eyes, and then grabbed her pillow, smashing it in towards his face. Feathers flew everywhere, and she began to laugh at Keung, spitting some feathers out of his mouth, making her laugh even more.

"Oh yea? Hahah, well then how about this!" he laughed as he tickled her on her sides, making her laugh loudly as they both prepared themselves with a tickle fight.

And instantly, it all stopped. A loud boom sound came from outside their home, and Lien jumped off the bed and peeked her head through the cloth. But before she could see anything in particular, Keung pulled her back in tugging her hood.

"Mom and Dad said to stay inside, we have to listen to them," and she stopped struggling to pull herself away from his grasp, and he let go of her hood.

"But there was a sound, I know you heard it too," she looked at him. He looked at her and his mouth opened like he was about to say something, and suddenly, an impact onto the ground hit, making the ground shake suddenly. Lien looked around, and Ryuho jumped into her hood, peeking out a little before ducking in again.

"Lien!" Keung shouted as he ran to her and caught her hand. The sound of rumbling sounds was above them now. Bits of sediment dropped from the roof, and cracks came from every direction. His eyes widened and he pulled Lien close to him as he jumped our through the cloth, watching their house tumble down to to the ground until all that was left, was a pile of rubble, and the after shock of dust. The two looked at each other for a moment and then around them. Lien tugged on her hood, making sure Ryuho was okay, she could feel him shaking endlessly, he too was afraid.

"It's okay, it's okay," she whispered.

The smell of smoke and ash filled the air, the sound of flames crackling and roaring. As the two looked around them, the sight of bright orange and yellow flames filled the air, buildings tumbled down into rubble. Keung looked up as he heard the sounds of distant inferno, blasting through the air. It was coming closer and closer.

"NOO! GET AWAY! PLEASE DON'T!" It was the man from before, and this time he was standing in front of a mother and child. Keung listened as the mother pleaded as the man stood in front of them, his hands and legs spread as if he were blocking them from something. He inched closer to see what he was protecting them from, and there he saw it.

A man in armor and dark masks. It was dark out now, and he couldn't exactly tell what color it was. And then, he watched as the armored man's hand set ablaze, into a bright flaring ball of fire. He twirled it between his fingers as if it were just a toy, And instantly, he knocked the man away from the mother and child with great force, he tumbled towards him and Lien.

Lien looked around her body shaking, and then into the sky. Her dream she had, surrounded by fire, it was like the dream she had earlier that day. Houses burned around her, like the rooms and walls in her dream. She turned to Keung, who looked at the man struggling to get up before him.

It was the same man that had warned them from before. She looked at him, his arms shaking weakly, but the look on his face still filled with determination. Keung got up to help him, but he waved him away, wanting to do it on his own.

"Keung," she said softly still looking at the man. "A dream I had, this was happening in it. Fire everywhere," her voice trailed off,"...but it was only our house, burning. The rest were safe..." she spoke softly now.

The man looke up and her as he staggered up, he looked at her slowly, his eyes now looked in deep surprise as he continued on looking at her. He stepped back slowly, and then opened his mouth, struggling for the words to come out. But the only words that came were,

"You knew," he said in a low voice, still backing away,"You-you knew. All this time, all these years, the Lotus-" and his voice disappeared into the fire. The woman and the child were no longer there, along with the armored firebender.

Lien only stared at where the man had once stood before disappearing into the fire. His face burned on one part, his cheek, where the armor man knocked him out from. She felt Keung touch her shoulder, and she faced him. And before he could say anything about what the man had said, and about her dream, an armored man stepped out from a corner,

Keung remembered the armored man from moments ago, he was skinnier than this one. He was muscular and an even bigger blaze of fire came from his hands. The could both guess that a grin was creeping from behind that mask of his, and as soon as he stepped closer, the blaze brightness of the flames hit him, and they could see it. The symbol of fire marked across his black suit. The dark armor seemed to turn even darker when in the light as he stepped even closer. Keung clenched Liens hand tightly as they tried slowly moving back. Two words escaped Keungs mouth before anything else.

"Fire Nation."


	7. Chapter Five

**AVATAR: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

CHAPTER FIVE

**Wrath of War.**

A small laughed left the firebenders mouth, as his flamed fingers grew brighter and bigger. Keung's grip grew tighter, Lien glared looking over the firebender, and then rested onto the flame. How he played with it, like it was just a simple toy, harmless. To them perhaps it was just a game, Lien knew about games, but this wasn't one. This was for real.

Keung drew her hand up, and she jumped right behind them evading the flame that raced towards them, leaving in another patch of spreading fire in the village of the Pale Lotus. She looked back, seeing the man still racing after them. Fireballs blazing at them, as their small child legs running as fast as the could, Keung running faster then ever before.

And then another one appeared from the side of them. This time, it looked like a woman, with slender curves from the armor on her. But they kept on running, Lien still tugging on her hood. The woman appeared again, in front of them, the muscular fire bender behind them. Lien couldn't think straight, and she clenched Keung's hand tighter. Her breath tasted lots of smoke in the air as she breathed in and out, her hood felt lighter than before, and she felt Ryuho's weight leave her and then a blaring hot burst of fire surrounded the back of her.

"AAAAH!" she heard the man shout deeply, and he grabbed Ryuho in his small dragon body. She could hear him, roaring and growling and then screeching, it was in a lot of pain, and she saw the man's burnt hands clenched tighter around Ryuho's body. Her face tightened, and she charged full force at the man.

She felt him knock over a little but just enough to bunch him in the stomach. Her knuckles ached as the armor hit the bones hard on her hand. It was pure metal, But she kept on punching, and blood trailed from her knuckles as they grew red and then bruised into a pale blue.

"Stop it!! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! I said, STOP!" she screamed loudly still punching the man, who laughed loudly. Ryuho looked down at Lien, her eyes almost filled with tears, as she trying to create impact on him. The wolfdragon's eyes never left her, and its shouting stopped for a moment. And then she remembered the combo in the field. The sound of Ryuho's screeching grew louder and louder, the pain had reached her.

The fear was no longer there in her eyes. She got into horse stance and then tiger. Her arms flowing steadily and then firm. She stood in still as a rock, the man was about to let out another laugh, but then her arm came crashing in through the metal, She could hear the sound of her hand hitting the metal, like thunder after lighting. The earth shook slightly as the man landed to the ground, Ryuho slowly jumped into Lien's arms.

"Rinji!" the woman's voice came from behind her. She left her grip from Keung, as she raced towards him.

"Ugh, my armor. You- I'll have to have pay to get another made! YOU..." he grunted as he got up. She didn't know how she did it the first time, Earthbending? she guessed. But she didn't know anything else. The man walked up to her, she got back into a tiger stance, but the man was enraged now, giving her a blow to the head.

Right before he could strike her, Keung stepped in front. He glared strongly as his eyes passed the two firebenders. He went into a fighting stance and then flowing his arms. She watched carefully as he did it. There were flickers coming from the tips of his hands, and then he stopped. The two firebenders looked at each other and then at Keung, they were about to strike, but Keung was faster. Blue lightning escaped his hands, knocking the two distances away from them.

Lien looked at her brother slowly as he lifted her up and onto his back, continuing to run. The scene repeated itself again and again. Her brother, and a blast of lightning. Keung, a firebender. She knew he wouldn't want her to ask so she let the question go. She felt a shadow of some sort pass them, and back into the flaming rubble.

"Dad's one too," was all he said before letting out a small pant. "A firebender, he used to be in the fire nation. He didn't think what they were doing was right, so he left. A member of the White Lotus told him about this place, and he met mom, an earthbender." She looked at him, and then ahead.

He sounded more tired then usual, and she sensed that they'd become slower. She offered to run but, he knew that the blow to her head wasn't going to do any good.

She'd read in books that bending was also apart of your own energy, she knew that he was almost all out, using lighting bending was a risk and he took it. To protect her, just like their dad said.

"Sorry," she said, as they kept on forward. Many houses burned down to nothing but ash, soot.

"What?" he asked confused.

"For trying to be the hero, I know Dad said I can't, but Ryuho's family," she looked over at him, he was in her hood again, sound asleep.

"Don't think like that. Dad just wants you to be safe," he took in another breath."And I'm your brother, I have to protect you."

Suddenly, more fire came raining down on them, War balloons with the fire nation symbols on them. More firebenders came from every direction, and flaming rocks seemed to fall nearly crushing them, One fell directily in front of them, tripping him and dropping his sister.

"Ahh,_ whoa_! ooof!"

He fell hard to the ground but could still see Lien. She was holding the back of her head, Ryuho fell out of her hood and slumped onto the ground next to her. They were about a foot away from each other as they looked at each other. He reached his hand towards her, and she reached for him. She felt the sudden shadow feeling around her again.

She crawled closer to him and was about to grab his hand, but only their fingers touched slightly, before an overhwhelming dark figure casts its dark shadow over them. The flames flickered around them, but she could only see the dark color clothes that the figure had. He picked up Keung and carried him off into the flames, flung over his shoulder, as Keung beat his hands onto the man's back. Lien scrambled to her feet and chased after them.

"NOO! AH! Let me go! LET GO OF ME! Lien! I'll come back for you! Lien! I need to protect my sister-" and with the last of his voice, the man and Keung both disappeared into the flames.

"KEUNG! KEEEUNG! NOO! No.."

She stopped in her tracks as she reached the flames where the man and her brother had passed. The feeling of the heat so close to her face made her feel uneasy. Another part of her identity left her. Her brother, her best friend brother, gone, into the flames. She stared into the fire, hoping to see the man still holding Keung over his shoulder walking, but there was nothing. Nothing but bursts of orange, red, and yellow.

She stepped back and walked on, Ryuho no where in sight. Had he left her too? She kept on walking, people's voices in the distance, screaming in fear, and children, crying. Flames grew higher and higher, and then she stopped, and passed a farmiliar place. Its walls crack the door kicked open, the inside was slightly caved in. _Gou's house,_ she thought. The hairs on the nape of her neck began to rise, goosebumps.

"You," she heard a voice say as she turned around. An armored man, held a woman in his arms. Followed by other firebenders. The man's armor was severely damaged, the woman in his arms breathed heavily, her armor stripped off her.

"Look what you've done to her. She's my sister, you know," he said in the most angered voice. She still breathed, meaning she was living, why was he so angered.. Like Keung would be if it'd happened to her. But he wasn't with her now. No one was, her heart beated heavily, as she stepped to the side still looking at them. The firebender's behind them with their hands set ablaze. She stepped towards the woman still breathing.

"Sorry, but I have a brother too." she said to the man, a tear escaped her face before she set out in a heavy run. the fire benders raced after her, leaving the firebender and his sister in the dust. The sister took in a long breath and coughed.

"R-Rinji..?" he looked down at her and then at the firebenders, running after the small girl. He blinked and then hugged his sister, burying his face in her arms.

Lien kept on running, being chased by a group of firebenders, all stepping and firing at the same time, Her legs ached by all the running, and soon her knees began to shaking, slowing her down my a bit. And there, a firebender had hit her with a flame flickered move, hitting her unbandaged arm, burning like hell, another blow to her leg bringing her towards the ground, grasping her arm and leg. She closed her eyes as she prepared to feel the pain of another, but nothing.

"Wh-what...?" she opened her eyes and saw a burst of ginormous flame coming from behind the fire nation. They all fell, their backs burned, and as they hit the ground, a figure, so farmiliar to her stepped closer, the flame shrinking and then dispersing. Ryuho.

He walked towards her, he'd gotten bigger again. This time he was almost the length of her whole arm width, and he smelled of tea leaves. She reached to touch his head, but the firebenders got up again, smoke burned from their backs. She couldn't think straight again. Suddenly, one by one, each man got sucked into the ground, leaving no trace or evidence of their existence. She struggled to get up, and then two arms grabbed her, she tried shoving them away, her arms stung, and the others were stronger. _Keung! _she thought.

As the arms lifted her, she felt herself being place onto the person's back, and suddenly she opened her eyes. She couldn't tell who it was, but a flicker of flame came from over head, and she saw the hair. It shone dark with golden tips, Leon. He ran faster and faster, and she saw his face was covered in soot, and he smelled of burned grass. And then she sensed someone beside her. Red haired, the same facial look on his face. Ryuusha. She saw as he had his sack around his back, with the sand covering his hands.

"Leon, Ryuusha..." she said slowly, the pain on her burns felt more sting as the wind passed them. Leon looked slightly at Lien and then back forward. She remembered Keung, how he tried carrying her, looking at her the way Leon did.

"What did I say before?" he asked in his tired yet, laughable voice. "Its Leo."

As flames grew in front of their path, they still ran straight towards them, She closed her eyes, then peeked a little, and saw Ryuusha's sandbending putting out the fire and claiming his sand back again. Leon ran at a steady pace, still looking forward and a wall that was enflamed fell right in front of them, and he jumped over it, right when it hit the ground, and she saw him facing the fire, the fire reaching the tips of their faces, and moving it away and into the air, and it disappeared. Firebender.

Ryuusha followed swiftly behind, she knew that he could go faster, but he stayed behind making sure that there weren't any obstacles that would block their way. They raced deeper and deeper into the night, until there was nothing left but trees and rock surrounding them. She looked back over her shoulder, you could still see the bright orange light coming from afar, as if it were just a sunset or sunrise. You could barely sense there was a fire, and it was hard to see the tiny slivers of smoke in through the darkness.

Finally, they all came to a stop. The sound of Leon's heavy breathing made it obvious that he was tired. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and Lien jumped off of his back, letting him lead the way walking, Ryuusha and Lien behind him. As they walked on, a sound of voices could be heard, they were all whispering, some sounded as though they were, crying. Lien's ear twitched as she heard it again, and then she raced forward in front of them, and ducked past trees and branches with leaves.

And there, she saw before her. A group of children, all with scorched clothing, faces dirty, and covered in ashes. All were unharmed, but still had the look of fear in there eyes. There were no sign of any adults in sight. Just children, then, she heard it, another cry. Like a baby. She passed through all the children, walking her arm still clenched onto her burns.

But she still walked on, approaching a small thing wrapped in a scorched blanket, and suddenly she saw a baby, not a real baby, but a pandamonkey baby. Bo. It was wrapped around one of Bong's shirts, it was stained with what looked like dark soot, and some red ink. Blood. She knelt before Bo, softly, as it cried. She took her into her arms and then slowly rocked it to sleep, its eyes opened for a moment, as Ryuho peeked out from her hood. He was heavier, and she knew that it was time before he wouldn't be able to fit in her hood anymore. A hand touched her shoulder, gentle and kind, she thought of Keung, but remembered the man taking him away into the flames.

She turned around and saw Raiu. His face smudged with the blue marks and more ashes. He smile at her and offered her a hand to help her up, and she looked at him, slowly rising, the pain from her burns stinging again. He looked at them and spoke to her softly.

"I'll heal your burns," he said, as they walked towards an area. He had a hand of rolled gauze and his other hand on her shoulder. All the children looked at her, and then, she knew that they were all what was left of the village of the Pale Lotus, the raid had taken everything and everyone else. Their parents, their friends, their family. They were what was left of it all. The hope that their parents had created.

**The children of the Pale Lotus.**


	8. Chapter Six

**AVATAR: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

CHAPTER SIX

**After the Storm.**

As the sun rose from the East, Lien got up an looked around her, she was surrounded by children of all ages. Most almost as old or older than her. All sound asleep, peacefully. So the whole thing wasn't a dream. It was all real. She felt something move from under her arm and then looked down. Ryuho was all curled into a spiraling ball, snuggling against her.

"Mmm," she stretched as she got up, still looking around. She saw a big bulge heaving up and down softly.

Squinting and creeping closer, she could see him. Silently rolling and speaking in his sleep. It was Gou. A smile peered across her face as she got up. Ryuho's head leaned up and looked at her. So he _had _gotten bigger, it wasn't in her head. He was actually turning into a real wolfdragon. His feet were growing claws and his wolf-like face and teeth were growing fangs.

She looked up into the sky, expecting to see a whole pack of wolfdragons flying in the sky. But there were none. Only birds, singing as they flew, and that night, she didn't even hear any howling, as if all of the species had gone.

"Time to train," she looked back down at Ryuho, and then walked off, as he followed behind.

"No," she whispered to herself.

As they reached the destination, her heart fell. She knew this was what she would see, but it killed her more as she saw it herself. All the flowers were gone, the trees had no more leaves. The tree she'd punched, still stood there, bare. There was something flowing in the breeze. Something colorful, the only colorful thing in the field.

A flower, it grew in the middle of a small circle of dead grass. And then she recognized it. It was the place where Keung would always focus while they were out playing games. The place where they'd knocked him down from before. Her heart began to race and she looked around again.

"An idea," she said to herself.

She began gathering big blocks of rock from the distance, where houses once stood. making a wall on the wilted flower, even if it looked it was already dead, she could still sense life in it, like the woman, Jian Ming. She ran across the horizon and arrived again with her overshirt soaking in water, she placed it over the plant and twisted the cloth letting the excess water come out of the cloth.

Ryuho came too, with water in its mouth as he jumped over the plants and spat it out, in gentle sprinkles. Lien looked over and smile at him, as he walked towards her, in his fury four legs. They sat together, waiting for the sun to come up completely. She let the air brush her face, and in her eyes, looking on through the deep horizon.

"Keung. If you're out there, I'm watching the sunrise, now. I wish you were here, You said you'll come back for me. I know you will, I promise if you don't, I'll go looking for you." she spoke softly,

She felt Ryuho's face rubbing against her arm. The two had gotten closer since the day before. They had both fought to protect each other. Like friends do. She'd finally felt the connection that she'd hoped from him. He finally learned to trust her. She looked around again, the aura of sadness filled the air. She got up and looked towards Ryuho. She closed her eyes and tried picturing the moves that were on the scroll she'd found before. Each one flashing before her eyes, as she repeated them with her body. As her eyes remained closed, she remembered the man and the armor, metal denting as her palm hit it. And then she just realized it, and opened her eyes.

"I-I just.." she took a breath and glanced forward, stillness,"..I dented the metal armor with my.." she looked still and then pulled her hands down. She suddenly felt a touch on her shoulder, She dragged her hand back up and a huge block of rock bulged under her feet and sent the boy crashing into the ground headfirst.

"Ahh...grr," he grunted and rubbed his head, slowly sitting up again. His dark hair in his face. He looked up at her with a small injured look on his face,"Man, what a blow..ahhh," still rubbing his head.

"Oh,uhh.,Leo! I'm sorry! So sorry, I didn't know that you...uh..that you were..ohh man.." she ran towards him, a guilty look on her face. She bent down to look him over, and he looked back at her.

"You're a..a, an Earthbender! How did you, when.." he had a very surprised look that shadowing his face. He looked her over for a moment and they looked at each other for a moment. Then he smiled. "Thats so, unbelievable...! When did you..?"

"I don't know, I just...it happened the day I got Ryuho, I think...I think he taught me. Because Mom was an earthbender and.." she looked back. Leo stood up beside her and then stared off into the horizon.

"How did you start firebending?" her voice faint, changing the subject she still looked over the field of golden grass. Leo began walking into the field, and Lien followed. She thought he'd dropped the question, until he began to speak.

"My dad and your dad were both firebenders, worked for Ozai for sometime. Then your dad left the army, and met a member of the White Lotus. It's said that the White Lotus member worked close with Ozai, no one knew he was one. It was secret. Like this village was. My dad was the replacement general for Ozai after your dad left. He found out why Jiao left the fire nation. Some sort of secret about the Firelord Azulon and his death, and the war. How it started and what they'd planned on doing to the world," he paused and then saw the flower Lien had watered with a barrier. And then continued.

"I was originally born in the Fire nation, we left from there when I was three years old. My dad spent months searching for the hidden village of the Pale Lotus. But no one knew of it. It was secretly hidden, behind its glass barriers, making it invisible to almost anyone. Until one day, he saw your father, wandering in a village near a forest, he was buying some food for a special event that they couldn't grow in the Pale Lotus. It was in celebration of the birthday of a new baby, a girl. Your first birthday. And thats where I met Keung, we were little and the only guys our age there at the time. And like our fathers, we became best friends. We went to their trainings for years, learning from the firebenders there. Be inherited it from our father's blood,"

She looked at him for a moment and then nodded. So that was how him and her brother became best friends, and how Leo and Keung were always leaving after training, how they were so good at firebending. They were learning firebending, she'd always loved firebending, even though she knew she was now an earthbender, she had the will to love firebending.

Leo walked over to the flower slowly and then crouched down, slowly and gently stroking its not so wilted petals, and then looked over the small barrier. how it held the plant soil and water into place, the plant looked more lively than from before. He straighted a small block of rock, and then stopped.

"You made our village," he said softly, a laughing voice.

"What?" she looked at him confusingly.

"This is a lotus flower, like our village. And the barrier represents our walls of glass. Like the one that hides our village...well the ones that used to hide us." He lifted his head up and looked over the field again. His face brightened a little. _You remind me so much like Keung..._ she thought. She snapped out of it as he turned to look at her, he had another one of his smiles on his face.

"I think I have an idea," he said to her, still smiling. He grabbed her newly bandaged arm and the two ran back towards the direction where all the other children were, deeper into the forest, Ryuho flying swiftly behind them, with his small growing wings.

o0ATLC0o

As they arrived, the children gathered around to listen to what he had to say. Lien ran into Gou's arms happily, almost the happiest as she was when she saw her other friends were okay. Bo rushed towards Lien and jumped happily onto Ryuho. The two seemed to be friendly with each other. Lien sat happily onto Gou's shoulders as she looked back at Leon who looked over the children.

"Listen up! Everyone," the gathering of children stopped talking, there voices silenced all in unison, and their eyes looked at Leon, who walked back and forth, like a leader, as he spoke.

"For the past night, our village was raided, by firebenders..-" all the voices came back louder. Making all these exclamations an comments.

"It was the Fire Nation, and we all know it. You saw how they attacked us, they took all those innocent people, the other children.." a boy's voice spoke. It trailed off, and the voices broke into whispers. She saw how Leon looked like he'd lost control over all of them. She jumped off of Gou's shoulders, and walked towards the front, where Ryuusha and Raiu stood. And then, she heard a boy cry out sadly from behind her.

"They left us to die...they burned our home, took our friends, our family." It was Gou, the calm and gentle muscular boy. His eyes filled with tears and sadness. The kids near him gave him hugs, trying to comfort him, he kept on talking. "Our parents are gone..., and we have no food to help us survive."

Streams of tears dropped from his cheeks, he sniffled sadly, and his nose watered, showing that he was truly crying. Leon took in a huge breath as he looked at the other children. There faces changed from fear, into sadness and chaos. Lien looked around, Ryuusha and Raiu stood there, looking over the crowd. Leon took in a breath again.

"Look, there is something that we can do. Something that our parents would want us to do. We all know about the flower field, the one we all used to play in. Even that too was destroyed. All, but one flower, a lotus. It was wilted and dying. And all it needed was something to take care of it, so that it could grow stronger again. Lien put a stoned barrier around it, so that the water could soak it up, and the sun could hit it just right. Maybe that's just what our village needs, it needs us. To fix it again, to take care of it," Leon's voice sounded confident and willing, as he continued.

"It won't be long before those Fire Nation guys come back, and they didn't really capture the whole village. We're still here, and we need to protect ourselves and our village, the Pale Lotus."

Voices encircled the crowd again, and there was a young girl who stepped up among them, holding a scorched teddy bear, her face still stained with ashes. She had a thumb in her mouth and her eyes were grey gleaming through the sunlight. And she asked them,

"What are we going to do?" Leon looked down to her and his face lightened for a moment, at the sight of the girl, and then he looked at the small crowd of children.

"Bending. I know, and you all know, that some of our parents were master benders. And even if you don't know any bending or aren't, our village was home to some of the most amazing warriors, they knew how to use weapons. This is our turn to show them that they can't win. The Order of the White Lotus created our village to show others how the balance of all the elements can make it better world, and stronger. Its our responsibility to show them."

Among the crowds they were nodding and talking with each other, agreeing with what he was saying. And suddenly, an outburst came from the crowd, a girl's voice. Lien looked up as she recognized it. She could never forget it, that voice.

"And how are we supposed to learn all of those things? There are no teachers here to teach us, we just kids. They'll destroy us even if we try."

A girl with dark blue eyes stepped up, her dark haired messed up in a bun, and her clothes all scorched and dirtied up with soot and ashes. Her face looked as though she was hit by a small face sized tornado. Dirt stained her cheeks, making her dark blue eyes stick out more throughout her whole face. And then she eyed Lien, her eyes making an angry gesture.

"We'll be your teacher's for the time being," he gently reached for Lien and held her by the shoulder, followed by Ryuusha and Raiu. She could she the shock filling in Mari's eyes. Lien smiled a confident smile, and then called out to Gou, and he came running towards them and beside Raiu, giving them a high five. Leon tugged onto Lien's shoulder more, as if they'd been best buds from the start.

"And I think we all know a thing or two about how to fight. We've been watching the older warriors and benders for a long time now. And we even trained with each other," he looked at Lien who smiled, and then at the other guys. His grip loosened and dropped to his sides, Lien knew it before he had as well. Keung was supposed to be apart of this too. But he wasn't...he was some place else, no here. Leon shook it off and then clapped his hands together, and eyed the crowd again.

"Time to get to the village, we've got_ a lot _of work to do. First off, we need to fix the barrier..." And they all set off into the direction of the dark desintegrated village of dust. The houses all half gone, leaving nothing but ashes in their midst. Shops and wood thrown to the ground, glass shattered along the floors. Some of the houses still stood there, but only the walls stood somewhat torn apart. The inisde of the houses cluttered with clothes, pots, and more rubble. Like the aftershock of a recent storm.


	9. Chapter Seven

**AVATAR: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

CHAPTER SEVEN

**SCORCHED EARTH.**

Leon bent down and picked up a small burnt doll, and then looked around. Everything was all ruined, but he knew that they could fix it. All they needed to do was take care of it. Like Lien had done with the the field of flowers, which had reminded him. They needed to fix the field again, regrow all the dead flowers.

The children followed behind, all quiet as their eyes looked in sadness, over all of what was left of their village. As Leon led them more into the village, they saw more and more of the destruction that the Fire Nation had done.

"Keep moving," Leon looked back at the others behind him, and they moved closer towards the walls. The walked under the arch of class, still shining bright, as if it had never been touched. And then they'd reached it, the opening of the barrier, cracked and scorched.

"Looks like they put a lot of force into breaking through it..." Leon said softly. He placed his hand onto the shattered part of the wall, studying it carefully.

The only way you could ever actually get through the barrier was a secret underground tunnel. Earthbender guards near the barrier would help get you through it, and all you would need was a lotus coin, only the Order of the White Lotus presented you with one, and only one was given to each family, safe guarded by the strongest member of the family. None of the outsiders had one, except for the ones that the White Lotus had trusted enough to give them any, but there rarely were.

"Ryuusha, Lien. I'm going to need your help. Being as much soot and ash as you can to fix the barrier. I think i remember how I can make the ash into glass, but there is something else..."

As they did that, the other children began to gather the rest of their things, of what was left from their homes. Raiu helped wash out the ashes from the walls, and looking through the rest of the things that they would need to take with them. They worked together to get the remains of the houses out of the way. Leon walked through the broken barrier and motioned the two to follow. As they did they stopped at the other side, and Lien saw what had happened.

"Whoa..., what?" she looked over at Leon and Ryuusha who looked at their surrounding area.

Scorched trees, burned to the crisp at the entrance. And as Lien stepped up more, Leon told her to turn around, and she saw it. A group of trees, all bunched up together, at what used to be a solid wall of branches and leaves. She trailed her head up higher and saw that this was something more than a clump of trees sprouting together.

"You don't know what this is?" Leon gawked at her softly. She just shook her head, still looking over the high wall of tree.

"I've never been outside the barrier before. My dad said it wasn't safe..." she walked to the side of Ryuusha and then looked around and saw that the trees were sprouting from all around the glass, like some sort of safe guard.

"Well here you are now. Out of the barrier, in front of it." Leon stepped towards it and laid a hand on it, tracing the bark marks on the trunks and branches of the trees.

Lien stumbled a little as she began to speak,"But I thought the glass was the barrier. The Glass Barrier?" It was all so confusing to her. Leon continued tracing the bark as he answered back to her.

"The Glass Barrier was used as a mirror, reflecting the images of the trees. These trees," he paused, stepping back to admire them," these trees are the strongest trees grown on Earth. The Li Tree, power trees. It is almost impossible to break apart." Lien looked at him and then at the trees, while Leon continued.

"Only Earthbenders are said to have controll on moving these trees. Thats how they came to grow around out village. It was our protection, our shield. Why do you think most outsiders know nothing about us, or this place, Lien? It only opens up to the ones it is trusted to. The Glass Barrier just created the illusion that this place," he put his hands up, showing all the different surroundings around them," is just a forest, nothing more. Reflecting the continuation of the Li Trees, making it seem as though this forest could go on forever. Hiding us from the naked eye. Can't you see it, Lien? The Glass Barrier was made as a mirror. A cover up. This is the barrier, the Li Barrier, with the glass sparkling in the light behind it, making it look as if it were truly, made of glass, the Glass Barrier."Lien blinked for a moment and then looked up.

"But the fire benders, they-"

"I said it was almost impossible to destroy, I never said it wasn't." Leon quoted himself reassuring her.

It took them sometime for the firebenders to destroy parts of the Barrier, But the most of it could only be done by Earthbenders," Ryuusha cut in, kneeling before the shriveled branches.

"But...how?"

"No one knows exactly, there could have been traitors, or hostages, like the guards for the Barrier.." Ryuusha stood up, slowly rubbing his hands together and getting the dirt off his palms.

"Thats why I need you two to bring it back together, so we can try covering it up to make the Barrier work again, I know you can do it.I've seen what you can do, both of you," he put his hand on their shoulders before setting off in through the Barrier again.

So Ryuusha and Lien began to flow their hands calmly and gently through the air. She then knew that she could feel the trees growing back again, against the glass, the branches stretching around it, in a huge embrace. she could feel all that just in between her toes and her fingers. And then it stopped. And she saw how they'd finished. Ryuusha stepped backward and she follow behind, she could feel the ground move a little and then nothing. Her instincts told her to grab onto Ryuusha, and so she grasped his arm, hestitantly watching. He threw his hands towards the ground and then stomped a kick. She wasn't expecting anything, and soon she felt themselves being pulled in through the ground. She thought she'd feel suffocated, but she blinked once, and the next they were back on the other side, with Leon again. She took in a breath and released her two arms from her grasp on Ryuusha's arm, and let out a small laugh.

"Haha...sorry," she smiled.

Lien watched closely as he bent ash into the cracked areas, and Leon burned the ash carefully, taking time, as the ash turned clear, with a hind of grey blue. She could see the reflections of the Barrier clearer now, the trees all around, she kind of felt caged. Soon, they began to shimmer in the sunlight. Leon fixed his hand firly onto the shattered glass, and soon enough, it look as good as new. Then Lien began to wonder,

"How are we supposed to get through the barrier? Uh- Our parents, family they could be-" her words started stumbling out of her mouth. She felt sort of trapped inside the village. Leon smiled over at her and then continued the burning of the ashes.

"You're an earthbender right? And Ryuusha. Like I said, I've seen what you can do. Moving rock fragments without a sweat. You guys can guide them through the underground tunnels, like the guards did before. Ryuusha can teach you. The Trees have its ways as well, you can get back through there, too."

At that, Ryuusha looked over at her for a moment and then nodded, returning to his sandbending with the soot. She then remembered what she saw the day before, when the firebenders suddenly vanished, sucked into the ground without a trace, and the way she and Ryuusha traveled through ground and she didn't even know it. She looked up again with an amazed look on her face. She took a step and then she felt it again, the same she'd felt when with Ryuusha on the other side. Like something.... empty. Leon had said there were underground tunnels, and she reailzed then, she could feel one.

She looked around again, and then noticed something covered in ashes and bits of shattered glass from the barrier. She stopped for a moment and carefully and cautiously picked it up, letting the soot covering it sprinkle to the ground. It was a cloth, that once used to be a light green color, now dark and somewhat desintegrated. It was a sash, the one that her father had always worn. She looked through the once small opening of the barrier, a small breeze came from the hole, and then stopped as it closed up by the palm of Leon's hand.

"Dad," she whispered.

As Leon finished his work on the barrier, he stepped back and admired it. The three turned back to the others and watched as the streets of ash began to clear and the children dragged the house fragments. Lien ran towards them to help out, Ryuusha and Leon walked off towards other directions of the village.

"Take that over there! And bring that thing over here.." voices of children ordering and placing things in an organized fashion.

"Maybe we'll need these, and try bringing those back there and..."

The streets were soon cleaned of all dirt and mess that used to be there. All that was left were the houses that still had some of the broken up areas from the inside. The voices trailed on and on. Lien thought it was a kind of cool sight to see. Just some kids cleaning up after a big raid, it was something she looked at her surroundings as she walked on.

Then she noticed that even with all the burning covering up most of the area of the village, she could recognize where she was without a second guess. The cloth door gave it away, and the next door shop made it even more familiar.

As she walked through the cloth door, she stopped and gasped as the feeling and sound of glass breaking from under her feet. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't wearing any shoes, and a small sting feeling came from in between her toes.

She carefully tiptoed forward and watched where she was stepping. The sunlight came from where the roof used to be, showing where pieces of broken glass were.

And she came to a stop, and turned for a moment. Her parents room was there, everything was tossed and the shelf that used to be at the bedside, now broken, the wood all around the room. She jumped on top of the wool bed, dirt all over the place, and she picked up the family portrait. It had some scorch marks, but other than that, it was fine, She tucked it into the back of her pants, got up and walked around again.

"Huh?" she walked towards the entreeway of her room, the side wall had collapsed in front of it, no way of getting in. She was about to turn back but then remembered what Leon had said before. _You're an earthbender right? I've seen what you can do. Moving huge rock fragments without a sweat. _She walked back a little, and then with a forceful stomping of her feet, she felt the ground below her shake like an earthquake. She looked towards the collapsed wall and then rammed herself towards it.

As she rammed through it, the wall flew out of the way and crashed through the other back wall, and she was finally in the room. It looked the same as their parents, ruffled up, everything scattered everywhere. The beds were dug up from the ground and thrown onto their side. She looked around, the skylight bigger and made into one huge hole in the ceiling.

When she stepped in more, she sort of tripped and stumbled on her feet. There was a small space indented into the floor under her bed. She looked closer at it and then rushed to her brother's bed. The same thing. They both had some writing on it, like some directions.

She pushed her head against the floor an knocked on it._ Sounds hollow... _she thought. The looked exactly the same, She recognized it from the scroll that she used to train with, earthbending moves. She crouched down and studied the directions for a moment, then stood and stepped back, and in between the two spaces. _There's something under there._

"Okay, I can do this," she breathed and said to herself.

She began to copy the directions to the moves. She could hear the ground rumbling at her feet, and then suddenly, she could feel it. The spaces on the floor began to rise, making the ground shake even more. And with the last move, it stopped. And to her sides, were two stoned footlockers, that were always there, hidden beneathe their beds. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the stone chest that was under her bed. She looked at it, and there was more directions again.

"Not again...okay," she hit her fists together and then punched the stone, and hit it with her index and middle fingers together. With one last pressure point touch, the cover moved. She moved her hands across it and then placed it to the side, peeking into the box.

She ran towards the next building and saw the scattered items through the rooms. She entered what seemed like a children's room. The bed was still attached through the ground, but there were items crashed onto the floor. She used her new bending move and knocked the bed right onto its side. Her eyes widened and let out a gasp of air.

Ryuusha's ears twitched and ge looked up from his bundle he lifted up. He looked around, he heard it again. He set the bundle down and walked slowly, still hearing the sound, the little rumbling sound. And then it stopped, he stood still looking around. What was it? Where was it coming from?

"Whoa, OOF!" he felt someone ram into him, and he fell. A girl's voice mumbled as they toppled over each other. Their eyes met for a moment and the girl stumbled up, and began running faster.

"Sorry Ryuusha!" she looked back. She hurried off and then looked back at him again. He lifted himself from the ground and stared onto the figure of Lien that disappeared in through the figures of other children, and soon he too got up and followed after her.

o0ATLC0o

The group of children surrounded a part of the area. They were all whispering softly and switching looks with each other. And suddenly, the ground began to shake, the sound of rumbling came from beneathe their feet.

"Here it is...," Lien's voice came in from the center of the crowd. They watched as the stoned chest arose from the ground. Ryuusha used the directions at the top and pressure pointed each direction indicated, dropping the cover to the side.

Inside it, were weapons, family weapons, and scrolls. They looked as though they've been there for sometime. And they were intended for someone to find them when the time was right. Their guardians had perhaps intended to leave them in the obvious places for when they weren't there to help them.

"There under each of our beds. I can feel them," Ryuusha spoke out towards the children surrounding them. He looked at his side to Lien,"And I know you can feel it too. The earthbenders that learned to listen, they're the ones who know."

Leon stepped up to the chest and reached in to take an item out. A small scroll wrapped with a small white ribbon. He unrolled it and studied it for a moment. And then he began to read it:

_Dear children,_

_If you've found this,_

_This one of many stone chests that were placed _

_Under each of your bedsides,_

_Each containing something useful passed down _

_By your ancestors and relatives._

_It is up to you on what you decide on doing with them, _

_But hopefully, you will make the wisest decision._

_Do not fear, for you will not live on these lands unprotected_

_The Lotus is with you, there to protect and watch over you._

_Only time will tell when the others will be able to return,_

_And during the passing time, we place in your hands_

_the care, safety, and responsibility of our village,_

_We know that you will be able to recreate this valley _

_Into the home we came trust you with._

_May the path of harmony walk with you,_

_THE WARRIORS OF THE PALE LOTUS._

Leon rolled it back up slowly, and looked at the children. Their silence filled the air with an eneasy aura. His eyes turned back to Ryuusha and Lien. The girl with the teddy bear from before stepped before them. She walked towards the chest and reached in to take something. It was a scroll which had a blue ribbon wrapped around it. She set it down and and grabbed a set of clothes. They were the same blue as the ribbon.

"Those are water tribe clothes," a voice among the children spoke out. The girl set down her teddy bear and unveiled the scroll. Lien saw that it looked like the ones the benders always had with them when they were in their sessions. Like the one she'd found in her house before.

"A waterbending scroll," the little girl smile at her teddy bear and then looked at it again.

"Look Teddy! Mama left a scroll for us. We can learn waterbending like her!"

Ryuusha then turned to Leon who faced the group again. He looked over the kids, they all had their eyes wandering at one another. Their voices whispering softly. Leon grunted a little and prepared himself to speak.

"There are chests under each of our beds. We need all the earthbenders to bend them from their places. Ryuusha, Lien," he called out to them. they walked to him and then faced the group of children.

"We have a chance to remake our home back into the beautiful place it once was. I say we take that chance. Let the spirit of the Lotus protect us. as we make the next generation of the hidden village of the Pale Lotus."

The earthbenders bended the stoned chests out of the ground, each containing the heirlooms of their families. As they did so, Leon continued with his goal of the rebirth of the village of the Pale Lotus. The children began to train together as one whole new family.

"ONE, HA! TWO, HA!..." they children repeating stances, and in the front stood Ryuusha, Leon,, Raiu, Gou, and Lien.

Rebuilding the city wasn't easy, and training together wasn't that quick either. They got up early, and on some days spent the whole day practicing. Waterbenders, Earthbenders, there wasn't that many Firebenders. It was safe to say that, Leon was the only one left. He spent his time, with the help of Lien and Ryuusha rebuilding and creating shelters. Using his firebending creating a city of Glass. And at that, Lien had also gotten the new privelege of the underground tunnels, getting through the other side. gawking food from the nearby Earth nation village that she'd discovered outside the forest.

"THREE, HA! FOUR, HA!" growing up and bonding together, they made themselves a new type of village. A village of children, who lived and trained together. They trained hard, and soon enough, became a new kind of family. Sneaking into the Earth nation, cautious of not being noticed, hiding from others.

**TEN YEARS LATER...**

"FIVE, SIX- HA! Alright great job everyone!" a girl and boy turned around children bowed at each other, and then later let out an energized high five.

"Sefu- Gou and Lien!" the children said in unison. The girl turned around slightly and smiled at them, and a very muscular macho boy turned as well, a huge grin on his face, cramming his palm into his fist, and bowing again.

"Alright, Lotus Warriors. May the path of harmony walk with you," the girl, Lien, said with a smile, one last bow, as she followed behind the children aside her friend Gou, back to their home village, a now shimmering city of glass.


End file.
